Episode 6
'' oleh .}} adalah episode keenam dari seri anime You-Zitsu. Rangkuman A monologue of the life of Airi Sakura goes on with some detailing why she chooses not to get involved with others. The others are letters from an obsessed person who proclaims their love for her due to the pictures she places on the internet which scares her. Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji are investigating the stairwell where Suzune discovers something important. Much later, Kiyotaka arrives in the classroom where Airi is waiting for everyone before he announces his presence to her startling her. They greet each other and he tells her that there is no need to be tense as she thanks to her for it is possible to save the latter and the class might trust her due to recent actions in saving of them. Airi slightly blushes at his words and decides to ask him something but he receives a notification from Kikyō about something and has to leave telling Airi he hopes to hear what she says later. The three boys from Class C who accused Ken of attacking them under the pretense that Kikyō Kushida called them. However, they realize the truth with the appearances of Kiyotaka and Suzune, the trio try to leave but Suzune forces them to stay, showing the cameras in the area which causes them to worry as it would show they instigated the fight. At first, the boys question why the council hasn't brought this up but Kiyotaka's statement that they do and are just waiting to see what the students are planning as a test. The boys are fearful at the thought of being expelled but Kiyotaka tells them there is a way for both classes to walk away as they disbelieve it but Suzune points out if they simply withdraw their accusations everyone would be safe. The leader Daichi Ishizaki considers it and tries to make a call to someone but Suzune knocks away the phone calling him pathetic for being a person's pawn. He gets angry and grabs but she points out the cameras still in the area and the begging of his friends, he relents and decides to withdraw his accusation. Elsewhere, Airi is walking through the school store and feels that someone is following her and tries to elude them but the person continues following her, to her fear. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka is talking to Honami promising to repay her for the points he borrowed from her for the cameras. She understands his intentions and expresses amazement at his intelligence wondering how he is in Class D, but he states that he was just following Suzune's orders as it was her plan. Honami ponders on his answer but decides not to press the issue and simply smiles at the answer he gave her. Kiyotaka soon gets a call from Airi and answers as she sounds terrified on the other side before the call is abruptly interrupted. It turns out Airi's phone was knocked away as she is held against a wall by someone as Kiyotaka tries to call her back. The person holding Airi is the store clerk, Yukitsu Kusuda, (from episode 5) who is revealed to be a crazed stalker obsessed with her online pictures. He interrogates her about the letters regarding his feelings to her and her avoiding him as she was precious to him but she is too scared of the situation. Airi tries to retrieve her discarded phone after she remembers Kiyotaka's promise to help her but the crazed man pins her down and threatens to put her pictures on the Internet if she doesn't comply with his orders. He takes note of her traumatized expression becoming enraged by it and decides to force himself on her as she fights back. Just as the man is about to assault her, a camera flash goes off stopping him. The man looks up and sees Kiyotaka with his phone having taken a picture of him in the act telling him he will be big news the next day. As the man tries to lie, Kiyotaka is unconvinced by pointing out the cameras have caught the whole incident on footage as the man takes notice of them and gets scared. Kiyotaka informs the man of the consequences of his actions as the man tries to run off but Honami blocks him off having brought security and the man is apprehended. After Honami and the guards take the now crying man away from the scene, Kiyotaka speaks with Airi. He explains he found her by using the tracker on his cell phone to find her signal calling it fortuitous they exchanged contact information. She apologizes for dragging him into the mess as she was unable to do anything but he tells her that her life as an idol may bring about such drama. Airi discards her glasses and tells Kiyotaka that she will live a life without lies as he tells her not to let any situation burden her and to ask him for advice as he sticks out his hand to help her up. Touched, Airi thanks him and takes his hand before gazing at Kiyotaka stating he never looked at her that way as he questions this but she laughs it off. On the roof of the school, Sae Chabashira is smoking leisurely before Suzune appears and questions as to why she was summoned. The teacher explains it was because she wanted to know why Class C withdrew their complaint asking what Suzune did to get this incident done. Suzune doesn't answer as Sae decides to change her question to another manner, she informs Suzune that to enter to Class A she must be aware of the depths of Kiyotaka. At that moment, Kiyotaka is walking in the courtyard where he is met by Ken Sudō who he asks about the hearing and he tells Kiyotaka that the complaint was suddenly withdrawn for unknown reasons. Kiyotaka congratulates him on this news as Ken questions whether Suzune had a hand in the matter to which Kiyotaka considers a possibility. Ken calls her actions amazing before he leaves for basketball practice as Kiyotaka looks on. Back to the rooftop, Suzune asks Sae what she means as the teacher states she thinks of him that has he has good insight and cunning but was placed in Class D which is a class meant for defectives of the school. Sae voices that she believes he is the most defective of the students as there are mysteries about him. Elsewhere Kiyotaka is now walking down the school hall where he meets Manabu and his secretary. Manabu informs him of his accepting the complaint withdrawal before questioning if it was his plan to prove Airi was innocent and congratulates him for its success. However, Kiyotaka states it was all Suzune's idea and he played no major role in her quick planning. Manabu asks Akane if there was an open position as secretary on the council which is confirmed as he offers Kiyotaka this position much to Akane's surprise but she sees he is adamant about this choice. Kiyotaka turns down the offer in favor of living a normal school life as Manabu states he will accept the choice for now but tells him not to let down his expectations as he and Akane walk off. Kiyotaka then notices Suzune with a serious expression on her face. At another part of the school, Kakeru is angry at his followers for failing in their task to get Ken expelled asking which was withdrew the complaint but when he learns it was a unanimous decision. He has Albert Yamada beat them for their failure as the latter apologizes in advance for the boss's orders as one of the followers is distraught by the sight. Kakeru bemoans the failure of his plan stating it was his intention to see how the school would react to the expulsion of one its lesser students. He then demands the names of the people who set them up. It goes to another part of the school where members of Class A are walking before arriving at where Kakeru's group are. Kakeru identifies Arisu Sakayanagi as her group gets in fighting position but Arisu steps out and jovially greets him as Kakeru questions if she's establishing her place as queen of the school already but smiles and disregards that as her intentions. Kakeru then promises to crush all the classes of the school as she asks if he can truly make it happen. He confirms he could as the school only needs one person in charge as Arisu agrees with his declaration. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka and Suzune walk together in the rain as Suzune asks him if he manipulated all the events that transpired. Kiyotaka is confused by this and she states that he was aware of the lack of cameras and allowed her to blackmail Daichi's group with false evidence. He calls her idea too overcompensating as she brings up the promise he made to help her reach Class A as he reminds her that she had forced him to do so. He tries to walk off but she stops him and presses him for the reasons of his actions as she wants to know if she can really trust him as he explains that he simply wants to live a peaceful life but she states that he wouldn't have helped if that were true. Kiyotaka states he was looking out for a friend but she disregards this and pressures him into revealing his past and identity. Her words cause Kiyotaka reflect on his past where he appeared to be part of some mysterious group where someone collapsed in pain and he simply looked on. After coming back to reality, he tells Suzune he will help her reach her goal of Class A as she questions him. However, Kiyotaka sternly tells her to not pry into his life again. Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 16720 points * Suzune Horikita - 44959 points * Airi Sakura - 23517 points * Ken Sudō - 8701 points Kelas 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 128460 points * Albert Yamada - 125083 points * Kyogo Komiya - 118782 points * Reo Kondō - 113201 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 70235 points Kelas 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2598723 points Kelas 1-A * Arisu Sakayanagi - 318052 points Poin Kelas * Kelas 1-A - 1004 points * Kelas 1-B - 663 points * Kelas 1-C - 492 points * Kelas 1-D - 87 points Catatan Episode * Kikyō does not appear in this episode. Her only significant role is in flashbacks or her email. * Airi is a former internet idol and she hides her identity with the fake glasses. ** Airi is attacked by the sale's clerk from Episode 5 but Kiyotaka saves her. * Kiyotaka is offered a position in the Student Council but he turns it down. * Arisu is referred to as "acting queen of the school" by Kakeru Ryūen. * Kakeru states that he intends to crush class 1-D before going for class 1-B and 1-A in the presence of Arisu and her followers. * Suzune questions Kiyotaka about his life and brief glimpse of Kiyotaka 's past is shown. He had been in an organization during his childhood and stood in line among other children his age. * Kiyotaka promises to help Suzune reach her goal of going to Class A but warns her against prying into his past. ** This marks the first time where he is really serious with someone. Trivia Navigasi Situs